elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Ruben Goldstein
Ruben'':' "De to organisasjonene har inngått våpenhvile og jobber nå sammen for å fjerne Fros’ hender.”'' 'Aristokrat:' ”Hvilke hender?”'' 'Ruben:' ”Adelige menn og kvinner som styrer Over- og Underverdenen med jernhånd og undertrykker tredjestandsborgerne."'' – Ruben til en aristokrat under et republikansk møte '''Ruben Goldstein, vicomte du Floem (egt.: Robert Honoré Le Brèm) ble bragt inn i verden av adelig herkomst i den vestlige delen republikken Podarix, Underverdenen. Ruben var den eldre broren til den podarixiske kurfyrstinnen Théroigne de Floem, og hadde én yngre stesøster. Han og hans eldre søster var oppdratt av Honoré (vindtemmer) og Eugéine Le Brèm de Floem (jordtemmer). Faren deres døde derimot av lungebetennelse da de begge var smårollinger. I sitt testamente overlot han alt av penger og eiendommer til sin kone: Eugénie. Hun giftet seg på nytt, denne gangen med Gérald Dupuys-Lourceau d'Mor. Ruben delte ikke det politiske synet med resten av sin familie, heller ikke deres religion. Han konverterte, og som resultat av dette ble han utstøtt fra familien. Hans mor hatet ham for dette, og kastet ham på dør. Hans stefar, Gérald, var allikevel litt mer pålitelig. Han ga Ruben en liten eiendom i Floem (derav tittelen "vicomte"). Han kunne ikke gjøre mer for ham, men det var nok for Ruben. Det var etter konverteringen at Ruben skiftet navn fra Robert til Ruben. Goldstein kom fra at han straks giftet seg med Elsa Goldstein. Som en nytenker, flyttet Ruben snart til Tussarix, hvor han ble venn med den republikanske Mendeley d'Elbée. Gjennom Mendeley, jobbet Ruben for frihet og likhet mellom alle borgere. Ruben tjenestegjorde under aliaset "Vicomten", for å holde seg skjult fra omverdenen. Han brukte dette kallenavnet ovenfor mennesker som han ikke stolte på med det første, og i mindre offisielle sammenhenger. Han var et medlem av Føniksordenen, og tjenestegjorde her som snikmorder. Biografi '' '''Tidlig alder Ruben (født Robert) var født 13. juli i Imperiets 140. år, to år tidligere enn sin fremtidige nestkommanderende: lady Emily Class. Han var det første barnet til Honoré og Eugéine Le Brèm de Floem. Som førstefødte, hadde Ruben enerett på kurfyrstedømmet Floem når den tiden kom. Noen år senere kom hans søster Théroigne inn i livet hans. Sammen med søsteren, fikk Ruben en trygg barndom – det var likedan med lillesøsteren. Noen år senere ble derimot faren deres røvet fra dem grunnet sykdom. Moren deres ordnet det slik at de kunne bære farens navn (derav mellomnavnet Honoré). Honoré etterlot seg mye penger til sin kone Élise, og dette ble derfor overdratt til henne og hennes nye ektemann: Gérald d'Mor. Sammen fikk de to ett barn, hvilket ble Ruben og Théroignes halvsøster: Gini Le Brèm. Søsknene kom godt overens, og tok en støyt for hver og en. Ingen av dem hadde arvet noen evner til å temme, men de viste interesse for diverse ting: Ruben likte å klatre i trær og snike seg inn på søstrene uten at de la merke til det; Théroigne likte å leke med dukkene sine, og lære dem; Gini uttrykte seg på poetiske måter, og ville bli forfatter. Ruben og søstrene delte alle samme guvernante: Madame Blanc, og hun lærte dem alt de trengte å vite om hvordan å verdenen var (fra aristokratenes syn). Blanc var et tidlig svar på Tussarix' mademoiselle d'Cour. Hun lærte dem opp i etikette, men også filosofi og ideologier. Hun lærte dem pedagogikk og mye annet som i hvert fall Ruben ville få bruk for senere i livet sitt. Da Ruben fylte tjue, prøvde foreldrene å gifte ham bort til en rekke kvinner. Blant disse var: Aveline de Saint-Fardoix-de-Quertin. Aveline tilhørte en av de mest innflytelsesrike familiene i Podarix, og da hun fikk et 'nei' fra Ruben, dro hun til Tussarix, hvor hun giftet seg med monsieur de Mauve-Muguet. Etter dette ble familieforholdet mellom Ruben, og Eugéine og Gérald mer kjølig. Utkastelse fra familien Elsa Goldstein Én kveld, da Ruben var ute i byen, var han på Hist. Hist ''var en blanding av vertshus og pub, og hadde kun ett mål for øye: tilfredsstille dets kunder. For å gjøre dette, valgte vertshusholderen, monsieur Fabìan, å hyre inn prostituerte og andre lignende mennesker som ikke hadde noe annet sted å gå. ''Hist ''var den rette plassen å gå for en som hadde lyst på en rask runde sex, men det var også rette plassen for å utføre transaksjoner. Møter for diverse gjenger eller politiske grupper ble også utført her. Da Ruben kom til ''Hist, ''var det noen menn som var i full sving med å klå på en kvinne i hans egen alder. Hun var trengt opp i et hjørne, men var ikke kledd som prostituert. Ruben gikk bort til gjengen for å se hva det hele dreide seg om. De tre mennene – som Ruben kjente som Cerfaux, Louis og Cœur de Lion fra enkelte ball gjennom årene på familieslottet – var gamle, og ba Ruben om å pigge av. I samme sekund trakk Ruben en dolk og skar opp buken på Cœur de Lion. Cerfaux og Louis forsvant raskt, i redsel for livet, men sa at de én dag skulle finne Ruben og gjøre ende på ham og alle de han kjente. Ruben tok dette som en trussel, og løp etter dem. Han innhentet Louis, og slo inn skallen på ham. Cerfaux nådde tilbake til vognen sin, og unnslapp. Ruben returnerte til ''Hist, men ble blankt nektet adgang av monsieur Fabìan. Ruben gikk sin vei, som en skuffet mann. Han ble riktignok snart innhentet igjen av Elsa. Hun var glad for hva Ruben hadde gjort, og påpekte at en rekke andre personer ikke ville gjort det samme for henne. De vandret ned til Place de Richesse, og tilbrakte natten sammen. Ruben brakte henne tilbake til hjemmet sitt: et jødekvarter. De tilstedeværende i kvarteret syntes at det var merkelig at en som Ruben kom med henne. Hun var uskadet, og fremdeles like ren som fra før hun dro ut. Ekteskap Rubens affære med Elsa gikk ikke ustraffet hen. Hans foreldre oppdaget at han hadde vært ute. Théroigne hadde ikke anmeldt ham – de stolte på hverandre. De to søsknene kom raskt frem til at det var deres konservative stesøster Gini som hadde sladret. Hun hadde ingen intensjoner om å skåne Ruben. Hun mente at han burde gifte seg med noen som var "godtatt" av samfunnet. Tross familiens protester, møtte han Elsa flere ganger i uken. Lokalsamfunnet (for det meste rikinger) så ned på ham på grunn av dette. Det var ingen av aristokratene som likte at Ruben, arvtager til kurfyrstedømmet Floem, skulle falle for – og ha omgang med – en jøde. Rubens søster, Théroigne, syntes derimot ikke at Ruben måtte gi opp. Det var derfor ikke overraskende da hun en dag fikk en lapp levert gjennom dørsprekken. Det sto skrevet: "Jeg er en fugl, Théroigne. Når du leser dette, har fuglen forlatt redet. Jeg har snakket med Gérald. Han skjenker meg et landområde som jeg kan leve av. Han liker ikke at jeg stikker, men jeg er ikke hans legemlige barn, så han bryr seg ikke. Ikke fortell dette til mor, ikke før om en uke – minst. Hvis du vil treffe meg, så er jeg foreløpig i jødekvarteret i byen. Vår familie er for konservativ til at jeg kan bo her lenger. Jeg må dra. Farvel; ikke for alltid – håper jeg. – R" Ruben giftet seg med Elsa, og valgte dermed å konvertere. De fromme aristokratene, så ikke med blide øyne på dette. Ruben ble gjort arveløs på stedet av sin mor. Hun hadde ikke noen rett riktignok. Hun døde plutselig en natt – ingen visste hvorfor. Hennes mann brente denne ordenen, og Théroigne – som kom til å bli den nye herskeren av Floem – ville aldri ha undertegnet det, av kjærligheten til sin bror. Monvièr Elsa og Ruben levde et godt liv; de eide en liten plantasje, hvor de bedrev med en form for slaveri. Slavene ble godt behandlet, og fikk betalt – i motsetning til hvordan det var andre steder. Han og Elsa levde rikt, men hadde ingen politisk innflytelse. De aktet allikevel å oppdra sine barn – hvis de fikk noen – med en mer reformert tankegang og oppdragelse enn deres samfunns. Disse planene ble det satt en stopper for, for noen røvere angrep dem. Røverne var engasjert av Cerfaux, og plantasjen ble brent til grunne. De måtte flykte fra landet, for de visste at enten var det Rubens mor, Eugénie, eller Cerfaux som hadde sendt dem. De dro til Saint-Étienne, hvor de slo seg sammen med en karavane for å dra til Xzaf. Fra Xzaf dro de til Lulan, Tussarix. Mendeley d'Elbée I Lulan, strevde Ruben og Elsa med å leve godt igjen. De kunne ikke ha reist til noen av landene i Trippelalliansen, og Øyføderasjonen var det bare å glemme: ingen av landene i Underverdenen ville ha noe med dem å gjøre, nettopp fordi at det var så vanskelig å bli til noe der – noe som var irriterende for en jøde og en tidligere kurfyrstefyrste. Ruben ønsket ikke pengene, men visste at han måtte være rasjonell: pengene måtte til for å overleve når man ikke var adelig. Som småbønder for den lokale jordeieren, Mendeley d'Elbée, jobbet Ruben og Elsa døgnet rundt. De tjente smått, og måtte nærmest leve på vann og brød. De fikk to barn: tvillingene Nicolas og Jean-Paul. Sammen, jobbet familien dag ut og dag inn. For å brødfø seg ekstra, tok Elsa seg jobb på Granmauve, ''Tussarix' svar på Jordøyenes ''Blue Sea. ''Ruben og sønnene jobbet med bl.a. å pløye jorden, mate og slakte dyrene, høste vinranker. Ved julen, var alle livegne tvunget til å gi sin jordherre gaver. Mendeley lot ikke denne loven forsvinne, men til gjengjeld ga han sine livegne gaver tilbake, og en bankett til ære for dem. Det var under en av disse middagene at Mendeley ble oppmerksom på Ruben. Mendeley hadde engasjert en venn av seg til å finne ut informasjon om alle sine livegne, slik at Mendeley kunne behandle dem deretter. Aristokraten fikk Ruben på tomannshånd, og han fortalte at han kjente en kvinne i Oververdenen som muligens kunne være interessert i hans evner: lady Emily Class. Etter dette, ordnet Mendeley med en rikelig sum som kunne hans familie kunne administrere i lange tider fremover. Ruben ble sendt til Jordøyene. '''Føniksordenen' Formalitetene I Jordøyene ble Ruben tatt varmt imot av lady Emily, koloniens statsminister. Sammen med henne, fikk Ruben innblikk i hvordan enkelte personer tenkte: noen i dette imperiet mente at Fros' tankesett og ideologi ikke var den rette; noen mente at makten burde foredles mellom borgerskapet, adelen, prestene, og kongehuset. Dessverre var det altfor få personer som støttet det. Hans mentor – grev du Bern, som på det tidspunktet leide et hus på Hotel Carl-Henry – lærte ham hvordan man måtte stå opp for sin sak. Greven skulle stå ved disse ordene, for han ble halshugget i Le Ryxân i Imperiets 180. år. Grev du Bern hadde jobbet sammen med Robespierre og hans søsken, og de var Føniks-ordenens øyne og ører i Tussarix, og for det meste av Underverdenen. Ruben bodde hos lord Alan Silver, og her trente han opp sine ferdigheter i å snike seg innpå en person uten at vedkommende la merke til det; putte noe i en drink, uten at eieren la merke til det; forkle seg etter kunstens regler; lage dødbringende gifter av urter; forsvinne på et blunk, og mange flere triks. I Føniksordenen, var det vanlig å få et kallenavn, for å bruke et pseudonym. De fleste fikk "borger"/"borgerinne", så etternavnet. Om en virkelig hadde utklasset seg fra de andre, kunne en bli titulert med et pseudonym som beskrev personen om du kjente koden: Ruben hadde "Vicomten"; lady Emily hadde "Ladyen"; Mendeley hadde "Vicomten i nord"; lord Alan hadde "Hjernen". Brevene de sendte til nye rekrutter ble som regel undertegnet med initialene i pseudonymet: Ruben = V; lady Emily = L; Mendeley = Vin; lord Alan = H Innvielsen [[Lady Emily Class|'Lady Emily']]: "Unnskyld meg, men hvorfor skal De til Underverdenen?" Ruben: "To grunner. Én: Jeg har fått ordre å undersøke noen rykter om en flåte kongen av Jipsir har etablert for å ta over hovedstaden Bruxelles-Rotterdam på den nøytrale øyen Verana. (…) To: Jeg vil finne denne Lisa og kjæresten hennes. Hvis ingen av våre informanter har sett dem – og vi har jo minst fem i hver by i hele verden – kan det bare bety at de er i Underverdenen. Hvis jeg får en beskrivelse av dem, skal jeg nok klare å spore de to imperialistene opp." – Ruben og lady Emily diskurerer trusselen Lisa Stokke og Martin Heat lager Som et medlem av Ordenen, utførte Ruben diverse oppdrag for lady Emily Class og lord Alan Silver. Dette gikk i hovedsak å forfølge og undersøke diverse mål for de øverste medlemmene. Senere gikk det ut på å eliminere disse målene, eller rekruttere dem – alt etter hva han fant ut av. Under kryptonymet Vicomten, dro Ruben overalt på søken etter mennesker som kunne motarbeide republikanerne. Lady Emily Class sendte en månedlig sum til Elsa Goldstein og hennes og Rubens barn for hans deltagelse. Ruben dro fra by til by; nasjon til nasjon; kongerike til kongerike. Etterspill [[Silver|'Silver']]: "Men for å ramme selve hodet som Imperiets krone ligger på, skal vi slå til under festivalen som Keiseren skal holde om ikke lenge. Det er en ypperlig anledning til å finne og drepe Fros. Han kan ikke leve lenger. Han får ikke lov til å påføre innbyggerne mer skade." Ruben: "La oss ta en skål for det." '' – Ruben og snikmorderen Silver planlegger Fros' død Etter angrepet på Quéven-Névez, og et mislykket attentat på Fros, ble Ruben ført til Le Ryxân, Tussarix. Her ble han tiltalt for høyforræderi mot Staten, monarken og kronen. Det skjedde ikke engang en rettssak. Han skulle bare statueres et eksempel av på Rettsplassen i Le Ryxân. Han skulle henrettes sammen med sin medsammensvorne, men ble reddet av Charlotte Corday. Sammen etalberte de en rekke opptøyer, og printet utallige karikaturer av de kongelige og rojalistene. Ruben vendte aldri tilbake til Oververdenen etter den nære henrettelsen. Han mente at han nå måtte lede revolusjonen i Tussarix. Han mente at revolusjonens hjerte lå i Underverdenen, ikke ute i Oververdenen. Dette kan regnes som toppunktet i hans karriere. Han returnerte til sin kone under revolusjonen, og da hun fikk vite hvor mange han hadde drept, og hvor mange han hadde tenkt å drepe, kastet hun ham på dør. Sønnene Nicolas og Jean-Paul Goldstein hadde dødd av sykdom noen år før, og det hadde skuffet Elsa at Ruben ikke var tilstede da. Etter dette jobbet Ruben mekanisk: likefrem, likegyldig. Han var i kontakt med noen av hans kompanjonger lady Class, lord Silver, Robespierre i ny og ne. Da de to førstnevnte ble myrdet, tok det ikke lang tid før Imperiet innhentet ham også, og han delte skjebne med sine sammensvorne – en uungåelig en sådan. Charlotte og Robespierre fortsatte å lede revolusjonen. '''Trivia # Ruben har "du Floem" i tittelen sin, men er ikke i slekt med huset du Floem # Ruben blir aldri referert til som "Robert" # I brev, valgte Ruben alltid å undertegne med "R" (Ruben), eller "V" (Vicomten) hvis det var til noen politiske venner Category:Tredje Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Jordøyene Category:Podarix Category:Føniksordenen Category:Adelige Category:Huset Le Brèm Category:Underverdenen Category:Menn Category:Vicomter